WataMote Chapter 114
私がモテないのはどう考えてもお前らが悪い! Watashi ga Motenai no wa dō Kangaetemo Omaera ga Warui! No Matter How I Look at It, It’s You Guys' Fault I’m Not Popular! Synopsis The day after Valentine's Day Yuri and a reserved Tomoko give Mako chocolates in thanks for the chocolates she gave them day previously. The chocolates she gives Yuri have been broken into pieces. While Yuri compliments Tomoko's chocolates, Tomoko, who looks at both Yuri and Mako, just happens to look in the direction of Uchi who is standing and talking with Miyazaki and her unnamed friend with black hair on the other side of the classroom. Uchi seems to sense Tomoko looking in her direction. Hit & Run #1 Yuri asks Tomoko if she will give Yoshida some of the chocolates she made. Tomoko fears Yoshida will get mad seeing the poop-shaped chocolates, but Yuri reassures her. Tomoko decides to leave a bag of two in Yoshida's desk. Yoshida later comes to her desk, nonchalantly sits, then notices the bag with the expected reaction. Yuri explains that they are chocolates, are a gift, and were given as thanks for being her friend. To Yoshida's demand to know what kind of friend "gives someone shit-shaped chocolate?!" Yuri can only admit that Tomoko is "a bit of an idiot." Hit & Run #2 Tomoko walks amongst the shoe lockers and stops in front of Uchi's. She places a bag of chocolates in the locker then leaves. Unbeknownst to her, Uchi waits hidden from her. At home, Uchi reads the simple note, "Thanks for the chocolate," from Tomoko and wonders why she did not give them to her in person. Deeming Tomoko a "creep" and "gross," Uchi initially decides not try them since, "she probably put something weird in my chocolate." Curiosity gets the better of her, and she tries one. She finds it "disgustingly sweet," and when she returns the piece to the bag she notices that they appear to fit together. She recognizes the original shape in nervous horror but, after a pause, still tries another piece. Characters In order of appearance: *Yuri Tamura *Tomoko Kuroki *Mako Tanaka *Emiri Uchi *Miyazaki *Uchi's Friends (unnamed) **Kayo (Friend with Black Hair) **Nagi (in photograph) **Kaede (Girl with Long Braid, in photograph) *Masaki Yoshida Referbacks *This chapter is a continuation of the previous one. *Uchi gave Tomoko sweets before in chapters 105 and 112 she left them with a note in Tomoko's locker. Trivia *Uchi's locker only shows her last name "Uchi" in kanji: 内. Her first name "Emiri" will not be revealed until Chapter 127. Cultural References *Valentine's Day in Japan is typically a day when females give chocolates to males; however, they also give chocolate to other girls, friends, and coworkers. Memorial Moments *Yoshida's reaction to Tomoko's gift with Yuri's attempt to explain. *Uchi silently watching Tomoko place chocolates in her shoe locker. *Uchi inwardly calls Tomoko a "creep" for not giving her chocolates in person; however, she twice gave gifts to Tomoko the same way, including leaving chocolates with a note in her shoe locker. Quotes *"Alright, who's the fuckhead that stuck shit in my desk?!” – Yoshida *"What kind of friend gives someone shit-shaped chocolate?!" – Yoshida **"T-That's just because Kuroki-san's a bit of an idiot. . . ." – Yuri *"This is poop, isn't it?! Why, what did she make this for?! Unbelievable! Gross! Disgusting!" – Uchi when she realizes the original shape of Tomoko's broken chocolate. Gallery 001.png|Tomoko's Poop-Shaped Chocolate 003.png|Uchi Reacts Suspiciously to Tomoko's Gift 004.png|Uchi Discovers the Original Shape of Tomoko's Chocolates Navigation Category:WataMote Chapters Category:Volume 12